Deep Cover
by Liv2Laugh00
Summary: Four organizations. Eight agents. Two jobs: Kill and Protect. One mission. After being assigned an undercover mission at Opelucid Academy, everything starts to go wrong for the Elites. Everything they have been taught and trained to believe, is being questioned. Who is the real enemy? Sometimes the enemy is closer than it may seem. LGS, PS, CS, IS.
1. I - In Which the Mission is Assigned

**Deep Cover – Chapter 1**

* * *

**So Runaway Runway has been cancelled. I'm still really sad about it. It's deleted and I may rewrite it at a later time, but I don't feel anything for that story anymore. At first the ideas were all coming at once, then they just stopped and don't seem to be coming back… **

**So I'm starting my next story! If you haven't already clued in, drumroll please! Welcome to The Dragon Soul!**

**Nope. :P Wrong story. This story is not The Dragon Soul. That comes after BFFs. Welcome to Deep Cover!**

**Just so ya know, the plot has changed a bit. They are not working solo but in pairs now for this story. It worked out better. Also, for the characters have special abilities. They will be listed and explained in the author's note at the bottom :D. Quick note for their codenames, listed here so you don't get confused.**

* * *

**Codenames in order of appearance:**

**Gary Oak = Wolf (I changed it from Xander. This one is quite obvious for the reasoning as you read the story.)**

**Misty Waterflower = Aqua**

**Dawn Berlitz = Princess**

**Drew Hayden = Terra**

**Ash Ketchum = Flash (I changed it from Volt. I like Flash better)**

**May Maple = Angel**

**Leaf Green = Fox (Again, I changed it from Rebel. Her name has an actual reason though. You'll have to read and find out. ;D)**

**Paul Shinji = Shadow**

* * *

**I – In Which the Mission is Assigned**

Sometimes an opportunity in life appears, and it may seem like the greatest thing in the world… After a while, almost 99% of the time, you saw it wrong. It could open your eyes to new possibilities, or close them to the truth. How you see it, is up to you. People take sides, and sometimes the line between right and wrong is blurred. Sometimes, the enemy is closer than you may think.

* * *

**TIME: 2:46 A.M.**

**PLACE: OAK INTERNATIONAL HQ, PALLET TOWN, KANTO**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Gary walked down the hallways of the agency corridor. His hands were shoved in the pockets of his brown cargo pants. His purple shirt was damp, he'd just been working out.

"Damn it. Why'd he have to call me to his office now? Ugh. I was just about to show Ben **(A/N Just some random other agent. He's Gary's friend. He'll make an appearance later.) **I can lift more than him!" Gary grumbled and pushed a hand through his brown spikey hair.

He pushed open the door of his destination. The doors swung shut behind him, and the plaque on the door read, "_Professor Oak. Knock before entering." _

Gary strode into the room, his eyes taking in everything about this, oh so familiar office. It had nice furniture, a fireplace, and a large wooden desk and black leather chair in the middle of it. Behind the desk, there was a giant window that looked out onto the peaceful little town of Pallet Town, not exactly where you'd expect to see a secret agency HQ. The chair was occupied and facing away from Gary, but he knew who sat in it. A nameplate on the desk read, "_Professor Samuel Oak – Boss" _

"Sit down Gary." Spoke a commanding voice, as the chair spun around to face him.

"Whatever Gramps." Gary replied coolly as he sat in one of the chairs near the fireplace, facing the man in the chair.

"Gary Oak, I am your guardian and your boss, treat me with respect!" Even as the older man in the chair spoke the command his eyes danced with playfulness.

"Yeah, yeah." Gary drawled and rolled his eyes.

"I have another assignment for you." Professor Oak said. Gary's ears perked.

"Good. I'm bored of sitting around here."

"That's because all you do is train and have your stupid competitions with Ben." The Professor replied.

"Mission?" Gary asked, shoving off the accusation.

"You are going to an elite boarding school in Unova to protect it. I've heard from our spies in La Rousse Tech, that they are sending two Elite Agents there. I don't know the reasoning, but knowing the company, it can't be good."

"So all I have to do is go to some dumb school, take out these two agents and then I can come home?"

"That is a, how to put it, simplified version. You forget that these are Elite Agents you will be dealing with. Also, the school promotes people like you."

"People with spy and fighting skills or the other factor of 'me'?" Gary inquired.

"The other factor." Professor Oak said.

Gary smirked. "Good. I don't have to hide my ability for this one."

"I also thought you may be interested to know that I made a call last night."

"To where?"

"The Cerulean branch. I called in another agent to accompany you."

Gary groaned. "But Gramps! I'm perfectly capable of taking out two agents on my own!"

"You keep forgetting Gary, they are Elites. This is not child's play this time. These agents will not hesitate to kill you either. So you must get there first."

"And I will." Gary confirmed.

"If it makes you feel any better, each of you will have a target, and you will be undercover, so you 'don't really know each other'."

"Can I find out my target now?" Gary demanded.

"We're waiting for the other agent."

Just as those words left the Professor's mouth a knock sounded on the door.

"Here she is now." Professor Oak smiled. "Come in."

Gary dragged his eyes over to the doors, as they swung open. A girl with bright red hair and equally bright green eyes stepped in. She was wearing black workout shorts and a blue tank top. A white towel was draped over one shoulder.

"Morning everyone." She joked.

"Gary, this is Misty. An Elite from our Cerulean branch." The Professor said as both Misty and he walked over and sat in two chairs by the fireplace, closer to Gary.

"You!" Gary exclaimed suddenly as the girl's appearance sunk in. "You're the Cerulean City Gym Leader!"

Misty winked. "That's my cover. I'm really just a stationed Elite. However, being a Gym Leader can be pretty fun. Gary Oak right?" She held out her slender hand.

Gary took it. "This will be a curious partnership."

"Indeed." The redhead nodded.

"Now to finding out your targets." The Professor said clearing his throat awkwardly.

A screen rolled down in front of the fireplace and flickered to life. Two pictures could be seen on it. One of the pictures was of a girl with blue hair and light blue eyes, the other of a boy with green hair and green eyes to match.

The Professor pointed to the girl. "Dawn Berlitz. Also known as Princess. She is quite the actor. Don't let her fool you. She lures her victims in with her looks and skills then makes the kill clean and quick. Her powers haven't been identified by our spies yet, it is said though that they used to be a bit out of control and she didn't use them often." He pointed to the male. "Drew Hayden. Also known as Terra. He is impeccably smart. He's cunning and very, very dangerous. His style was harder to interpret but he'll use his good looks to his advantage or his smarts or even brute strength. The bodies of his victims are very rarely found. He keeps his powers well hidden, though they are strong, do not forget they are there."

"Let me guess. Gary will go after Dawn to match her tactics, and I'll go after Drew to match his tactics." Misty suggested after studying the pictures of the two on the screen.

"Correct. I also trust neither of you will fall for anything those two do in the ways of flirting." The Professor noted with a dip of his head.

"Of course." Gary said giving a charming smirk.

"Very well then. Pack up. You leave at sunrise."

Both agents nodded and left the room.

"How'd it go?" Asked the secretary giving both Elites a bright smile. She had bright blue hair and orange eyes.

"Great thanks. Now if you'll excuse us we have to get going." Gary nodded and grabbed Misty's arm and walked past.

"Be polite Gary." Misty scolded rubbing the spot where he'd grabbed her.

"I don't trust her." He stated and crossed his arms.

Misty rolled her eyes. "Of course you don't. Well I'll see you around." She turned on her heel and walked to the visitor's rooms.

Gary watched her go, a smirk on his face. "This is going to be interesting."

**TIME: 3:23 A.M. **

**PLACE: LA ROUSSE TECH HQ, LA ROUSSE CITY, HOENN**

Her heels clicked as she walked down the hallway. The blunette didn't even sway as she walked quickly, nearly running, in five and a half inch heels down a hallway. She spotted her destination up ahead, a business meeting room.

She was almost there when someone stopped her. The familiar face made her scowl.

"Hey Berlitz. Long time no see." The boy smirked stepping from around the corner.

"Shut it Drew. I'm nearly late for my meeting." She smoothed out her navy pencil skirt, white blouse and matching suit jacket in an effort to stay calm.

"What are the chances? So am I." Drew smirked and flicked his green bangs. He was dressed in jeans and a black v-neck t-shirt.

"Why must you always come to meetings dressed so casually?" She grumbled taking in his appearance. She then pushed past him and into the conference room. He laughed then followed her in.

It was a black tiled, walled and roofed room, with one wall being completely glass, giving a wonderful view from the top floor of the skyscraper down at busy La Rousse City. A long table went from one end of the room to the other, with chairs all along it. A projector screen was pulled down at one end of the room and the head chair was occupied.

"Good morning Sir." She greeted and took her seat.

Drew nodded and sat in the chair beside her. The man in the head chair smiled.

"Welcome Agent Dawn Berlitz and Agent Drew Hayden. I have a mission for you two." The man stood to his full height. His green hair and eyes twinkled mysteriously.

"No need to be so formal. We're all _friends_ here." Drew said sarcastically. Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Ah son, still getting on people's nerves I see? You are just like me when I was a young agent." Drew rolled his eyes at his father.

"Shall we get to business Mr. Hayden?" Dawn asked politely.

"We shall." He flashed Dawn a trademark Hayden smirk. "There is a school in Unova. A school for the exceptional. Like yourselves."

"So it's a spy school or a school for 'special people'?" Drew interrupted.

"One for 'special people'." Drew's father replied. "I'm sending you two there to protect the school."

"Why does it need protecting?" Dawn asked.

"Well, The Cystile Corporation, as I understand, is sending 2 Elites, like yourselves, to this school. Their business I don't know, but it can't be good. You will each have a target in one of these agents. Take them down." He switched on a projector. The image that appeared was a picture of a boy. "This is Ash Ketchum. Also known as Flash. He is quite dense, but he can move and think at extreme speeds. He can be extremely protective of his partner. Do not underestimate him. His ways are simple methods, to strike when the foe is weak and vulnerable. His powers have something to do with light and electricity, but we're not sure where to pin point them. Dawn, this is your target."

The slide changed. A girl this time.

"May Maple. Also known as Angel. She is small, but fierce. She has an attitude and is often nicknamed, "The Human Lie Detector". She sees through much incredible acting and is not to be taken lightly. She can pack a real punch, but her agility and size are her two main advantages that she uses to take out opponents. Her powers are undetermined, but rumour has it that they are strong, but cause damage to her, slightly, as well. Drew, she is your match."

"Consider it done." Drew stated as he stood and started walking out of the conference room. "Oh yeah." He turned around. "Get a grip on those out of control powers of yours yet Princess?"

The air pressure in the room dropped. "Watch it Drew. You know if I dropped the pressure much more, it would kill you and your father." He waved her off.

"I also know that I am able to move my pain to you. Your choice." HE said and walked fully out of the room. The air pressure went back to normal.

"Dawn?" Dawn turned towards Mr. Hayden. "Please try to refrain from killing my son."

Dawn smiled and walked out.

**TIME: 3:59 A.M.**

**PLACE: CYSTILE CORPORATION HQ, PETALBURG CITY, HOENN**

He took off at a sprint, leaving the main desk behind him. He held onto his cap with one hand, so moving at his super speed, wouldn't knock it off.

"Room 223, 223.." He muttered under his breath. He saw the number flash on a door, so he rammed on his brakes.

He skidded to a stop in front of the door, the path behind him smoking slightly.

"Ash what have I told you about Sonic Running inside the building?" An exasperated sigh came from around the corner. A woman rounded the corner shaking her head lightly as she laughed at the raven-haired boy.

Ash flushed and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Not to do it… I'm sorry Celia."

Celia smiled and flicked her black hair over her shoulders. "Let's just get to the meeting." The boss of Cystile Corporation brushed past Ash and into the room. Ash followed.

"About time you two showed up." A girl laughed from her seat.

It was a small room. It had a small round table, a couple of chairs and that's it.

"Whatever May. I almost missed my flight from Pallet." Ash grumbled as he crossed his arms and sat down next to the brunette. She studied him for a moment before replying.

"No you didn't. You got here yesterday, grabbed a bite to eat and were too lazy to get up when you got the call early this morning." May decided with a grin on her face.

"Stupid Human Lie Detector…" Ash pouted glaring at May. Celia laughed at the two Elites.

"Now, for the reason you've been called here. I've got a mission for the two of you. You'll be going undercover at a boarding school in Unova for kids with powers like yours. You'll have two jobs while you're there. Protect the school and take out these two Elites from the Indigo Division." Celia explained as she sat on May's other side. She pushed two folders towards the spy pair.

Ash opened his first. It was a girl with brown hair and silver eyes.

"Ash, that's your target. Her name is Leaf Green. Also known as Fox. She is a very, very clever girl. Leaf is a master of disguises. She's quick, cunning and very elusive. Thus gaining her the Codename Fox. Her ways are very discreet and you almost don't know you're her target until faced with the killing blow from her dagger. Beware of her. She can sneak up on anyone. She's flighty, so if she senses anything, she'll run. We haven't pinpointed her powers down, though. It will probably be unpredictable. Just be careful." Celia explained to Ash as he read over the file.

Next, May opened her file. It was a boy. He had purple hair and onyx eyes.

"Paul Shinji. He's your target May." Celia stated. "He's powerful and smart, though he keeps to himself a lot. He's not a team player and he prefers to work alone. He's very intense and won't waste time. He has a very dangerous personality too. His ways are simply to use brute and effective straight up ways. Based on his looks we are guessing his powers are somewhere near bending shadows or Shadow Travel. We could be totally wrong though. Keep an eye out."

"We'll be sure to be careful Celia." Ash said.

"Just remember, not only do you have to take out these two, you have to protect the school." She added.

"We will." May nodded.

"Since you're going undercover, don't raise any suspicion. You two should pretend you don't know each other, but if the other needs help…"

"We understand." The Elites chorused.

As they stood to leave, Celia stopped them one last time.

"Just don't do anything too reckless."

Ash and May exchanged a looked and each smiled. "Count on it."

Celia rolled her eyes and dismissed the two of them.

**TIME: 4:36 A.M.**

**PLACE: INDIGO DIVISION HQ, INDIGO PLATEAU, KANTO**

A girl raced through the hallway. Her blue hair flew out behind her. Orange eyes glittering as she desperately searched the faces of agents milling about in the hallway.

"Damn it. Where could he be?!" The girl cursed and continued rushing about the halls. Seeing a familiar head if red hair caused her to sigh in relief.

"Lance!" She cried out when she identified the red hair as him.

"There you are!" The redheaded male muttered in exasperation. "Where have you been? Why are you dressed like that? Oh never mind. Paul is waiting for us inside. Come on. I expect the full story inside." He opened the door to an office and the breathless girl followed him in.

Lance sat at the desk and the girl sat at one of the two chairs in front of it. There was very little furniture considering how big the office was. There were however, a whole lot of empty cardboard boxes everywhere. A purple-haired male occupied the other chair.

"Why on Earth are you wearing that?" The other teen asked the girl.

She sighed. "I was just in disguise at Oak International. Thank god I can take this stuff off now… Ugh…" She pulled off the blue wig and shoved it into her bag. She quickly removed the orange contacts as well. "It's just as we expected. They are sending two Elites to the Opelucid Academy for the Exceptionally Gifted. I also think that one of them is onto my alias at Oak International. I'm going to have to pull out."

Paul and Lance sat patiently, taking in the information.

"Thank you Leaf. Now we can proceed with Phase 2, since it's confirmed. You and Paul will be sent undercover to Opelucid Academy for the Exceptionally Gifted. Protect the school and take out these agents." He handed each spy a folder. "Now please out of my office. I have other work that needs attending to."

Both agents stood and walked out.

"Shall we look at our files?" Leaf asked the boy next to her.

"In private. Your office." He replied and took off walking. She rolled her eyes and followed him into a similar office to Lance's only it wasn't as big. Paul sat in one chair and Leaf sat down at her chair behind the desk.

"I'll go first." Leaf declared and flipped her folder open. "Gary Oak. Also known as Wolf. He's apparently quite the charmer. It says he's smart, handsome, strong and- What the hell?" Leaf exclaimed. "This file must have been written by a woman who has a thing for younger males..." Leaf groaned.

Paul cleared his throat, looking somewhat humoured.

"It says he is competitive and never backs down from a challenge. He likes to use direct methods and often takes out opponents while engaged in a challenge or battle. He's not very discreet. His powers are unknown, but assumed to be shapeshifting of some sort according to his codename." She finished.

"Let's see what pathetic agent has been thrown at me." Paul mused flipping open his folder. A redheaded girl stared back. "Misty Waterflower. Also known as Aqua. She's strong, quick and a very good fighter. She has good endurance, a fired up attitude and sometimes, as put by some, anger issues. Some people just par it down to her being powerful and not having an opponent strong enough to spar with. She loves water and gets extremely competitive and protective at times. She kills her targets swiftly, quickly and often completely unnoticeably. She's fierce and quite clever as well. Her powers have been though of with something to do with the water element."

"Nothing we can't handle." Leaf said taking another peek at the brown-haired and green eye male in her folder.

"I." Paul corrected. "It's an undercover job which means we're not working together. I don't like working with people. You should know that by now." He stood.

"I never gave you permission to leave my office!" Leaf snapped playfully, rolling her eyes at Paul's previous comment.

"Now you sound like Lance. Don't let the fact that he favours you go to your head just yet."

"Please, the rumour has been floating around for months. I'm sure Lance has heard it by now. Wouldn't he have squashed it by now if it wasn't true? It's probably going to happen. Everybody knows it. Even you Paul, although I think you'll be right up there on the council as Head of Field Operatives. People are saying I'm going to be the next head of the Indigo Division."

"Lance isn't old yet. Don't count in him stepping down until he's at least 40. He's barely 30 now." Paul said.

"Permission to leave granted." Leaf said pointedly.

Paul turned and walked out of her office.

Opening her folder one more time to study its contents, Leaf mused to herself. "Well, it seems I've got an interesting year ahead of me..."

* * *

**Author's Note: First chapter finished! Woot woot! Like BFFs and Runaway Runway were there is going to be a more heavily updated story. Since BFFs started first I'm going to try and finish that one first. Please don't hate on me for cancelling Runaway Runway. D: **

**So what did you think of this chapter? Anything catch you off guard? Which of the pairings (team partners) and organizations do you think are the coolest? Vote in the comments. Also just any thoughts, suggestions or anything else, just drop a review or drop me a PM.**

**I'm not going to be near my computer for all of August, so no updates until I'm back from vacation. I will still be able to read and review on stories though :). **

**If any of you were wondering, here are the hints of what abilities each Elite may have, I'll be revealing their actual abilities later.  
**

* * *

**Gary = Hint - **Wolf is codename.

**Misty = Hint - **Her codename is Aqua.

**Dawn = Hint - **"The air pressure dropped" Air control?

**Drew = Hint - **"I also know I am able to send my pain to you. Your choice." Pain distributor?

**Ash = **"His powers have something to do with light and electricity," and "Ash what have I told you about Sonic Running inside the building?"

**May = Hint - **"Her powers are undetermined, but rumour has it that they are strong, but cause damage to her, slightly, as well." and "is often nicknamed, "The Human Lie Detector". " Mind reader?

**Leaf = Hint - **None really...

**Paul = Hint - **"Based on his looks we are guessing his powers are somewhere near bending shadows or Shadow Travel."

* * *

**So there we have it! Starting a new story always makes me smile. It makes me know I have a long frustrating journey ahead… XD**


	2. II - In Which Leaf Attracts Attention

**Deep Cover – Chapter 2**

* * *

**And I'm back from vacation! But school is starting again… Whoopie! (Not) So updating shall be slow again. Darn. Next story update will be BFFs. 90% of chapter 10 already written.**

**Welcome to the next chapter of Deep Cover! I hope none of you were confused by the organizations and partnerships in the last chapter. Here's a summary of that.**

* * *

**Organizations and Agents **

**Oak International – Gary Oak, Misty Waterflower.**

**La Rousse Technology – Drew Hayden, Dawn Berlitz**

**Cystile Corporation – Ash Ketchum, May Maple**

**Indigo Division – Paul Shinji, Leaf Green **

**Bosses of Organizations**

**Oak International – Professor Samuel Oak**

**La Rousse Technology – Mr. Oliver Hayden (My OC)**

**Cystile Corporation – Ms. Celia Harvi (My OC)**

**Indigo Division – Lance ****Masutā**** (Master in Japanese)**

* * *

**Now that that's cleared up, onto the story! **

* * *

**II – In Which Leaf Attracts Attention**

Sometimes an opportunity in life appears, and it may seem like the greatest thing in the world… After a while, almost 99% of the time, you saw it wrong. It could open your eyes to new possibilities, or close them to the truth. How you see it, is up to you. People take sides, and sometimes the line between right and wrong is blurred. Sometimes, the enemy is closer than you may think.

* * *

**TIME: 7:21 A.M. **

**PLACE: INDIGO DIVISION HQ, INDIGO PLATEAU, KANTO**

**Leaf's POV **

I walked down the hallway of the HQ, headed for Lance's office. I was soon to be leaving for the Unova Region, I had to accomplish this quickly. Lance better have a good reason for calling me to his office.

I walked in and gave Lance a sharp glance. He was seated at his desk.

"Sit." He told me and waved a hand to the chairs in front of him.

I remained standing. "If you don't mind, I'm on a schedule here. I need to be on my way shortly."

"Yes, yes Fox, I understand. This is important. It was recently brought to my attention that I was favouring you. I have been training you hard and assigning you difficult missions. You have my full trust. It was also rumoured you were to be my replacement."

I took in a sharp breath. This was it. It was now or never. This conversation could set my future in stone. Or so I thought.

"I can't say those rumours are wrong. I will not be around to lead this organization forever, and if we are to keep balance, we will need to exist. Therefore, I need to find a replacement. When you first came to our organization, you were a lost, little girl. You soon found yourself as one of the best agents I've ever had, Fox. You are too young now, and I am not yet old enough, but in 4 years, I will be 40 and you will be 20. The organization will be yours."

I exhaled. "May I be excused?"

"I'll need an answer by the time you get back from the mission. Think about it." He said, his eyes piercing mine. "You are dismissed Agent Fox."

I turned and walked out of his office, my heart pounding in my chest. I walked right into Paul. He was holding my bags and his.

"How did you get my bags?" I asked him suspiciously.

"Your roommate." He replied and held out the duffel bag and suitcase for me to take. I took them and we walked towards the exit of the HQ.

"What did Lance want?" He asked.

"Oh, just more mission info." I lied. Paul glanced at me and snorted.

"Please, if it was more mission info, I would have been there."

I flushed, caught in my lie. "Fine. He talked to me about that rumour."

"Congratulations. How many years of freedom do you have left?" He scoffed, jumping to conclusions.

"Four. Then it's mine. How am I supposed to run this whole organization!? I don't think I'm cut out for this. I'm going to tell Lance." I dropped my bags and turned to run back to his office, but Paul stopped me.

"Look Fox. Lance is smart. He wouldn't have chosen you for that job unless you were truly cut out for it. Just chill." When he sensed I wouldn't try and run, he released my arm.

We kept walking. There was a black, untraceable car waiting to drive us to the Viridian City airport. We climbed in. The ride to Viridian was short.

Once we checked in our flight and dropped our bags off we split up so we didn't draw attention to ourselves. After all, undercover meant we couldn't know each other.

I was sitting in a chair waiting for the flight near my departure gate, thinking hard about Lance's proposal. I can't say I don't want it. I had to fight myself extremely hard not to jump and accept right away. Then, there is also that doubt that I'm not cut out for it.

I didn't even notice a girl walk up and sit down next to me. What I did notice, her fire red coloured hair. And her emerald green eyes.

"Shit." I muttered under my breath. This was Paul's target Misty Waterflower.

"Hello." She smiled at me. I forced myself to smile back. "Where are you headed in Opelucid City?" She asked politely.

"How did you know that I'm going to Opelucid City Misty?" I asked her and then wanted to slap myself.

"Well, this terminal is for Unova flights and we're sitting in front of an Opelucid City gate. Just deductions mostly. How did you know my name was Misty?" Her brow crinkled.

"Oh." I racked my brain for a reason. My gaze fell to the carry-on she had with her. It was a purse with a tag on it with her name. I breathed a sigh of relief. I smirked. "Just deductions really. Actually your luggage tag." I pointed it out. She smiled back.

"Of course. So, I'm Misty Waterflower. What's your name?"

"Leaf. Leaf Green. Where are you from Misty?" I asked. Hey, it never hurts to get to know a bit more about the enemy.

"Cerulean City." She replied back. "And you?"

"Well, I'm from Pallet, but I've been living in Viridian for over 5 years now."

"How interesting. Did you ever get to meet Professor Oak while in Pallet? I've always wanted to meet him." She got all starry-eyed.

I was impressed. Misty was quite a good actor. She already knew Professor Oak. She worked under him. "I never really met him, just received my first Pokemon from him. It was a Bulbasaur." I explained to her.

**(A/N: I know Misty's first Pokemon wasn't what I'm going to say it was, she doesn't even have one, but I think it suits her and she's always wanted one.) **Misty smiled. "My first Pokemon was an Eevee. I found it in the wild one day, I just couldn't get rid of him, and he wanted to be my Pokemon. For a while I didn't know what to evolve him into. Just a question. Are you by any chance going to Opelucid Academy for the Exceptionally Gifted?" She asked cautiously.

"Why do you ask?" I fired back, a smirk curving up my lips.

"Because it's a part of my story of how I got my partner Pokemon." She said. Her eyes had an almost, hungry, gleam to them.

"Then I suppose it's safe to say I am?"

"I suppose it would be, as I will be going there too. Now, I suppose then you have a special ability, don't you? I won't go into detail about mine, but let's just say it inspired me into how I should evolve my Eevee."

"What did you decide to evolve it into?" I asked.

Misty threw a Pokeball with a swift flick of her wrist. A Vaporeon sprung from the sphere and rubbed against Misty's leg. It turned its eyes on me and snarled.

My eyes widened.

"Return Vaporeon." Misty declared, returning her Pokemon. She frowned. "I'm sorry, he's been trained to detect danger, and I guess he was just confused."

A curious look came upon my face. Interesting that a Pokemon would be trained to detect danger. It was doing a good job too, if it recognized me as the enemy. I smiled falsely. "That's alright it happens. Would you like to meet my partner?"

"Sure." Misty smiled again.

"Venasaur, come on out!" I called out my starter. He seemed happy to be out of his Pokeball. He gave Misty a slight glance.

"It's ok. She's a friend." And then to Venasaur, I added, "For now." He held out a vine for Misty to shake. She laughed and shook it.

As Venasaur was retracting his vine, Misty's Vaporeon burst from its Pokeball. It narrowed its eyes and hissed at Venasaur. Venasaur raised its vines, poised for a vine whip attack on the smaller water type.

"Vaporeon!" Misty exclaimed shaking her head madly. She returned her Pokemon once again, giving it a scolding under her breath. I followed her example and return Venasaur. "I'm so sorry about his behaviour. Usually he's very well behaved."

"It's alright. He must be eager to protect you." I replied.

"Yes, but I can't help but wonder why Vaporeon would think you were the enemy…" Misty mused.

Spotting something out of the corner in my eye I turned. A boy with spikey brown hair had his eyes fixed on me. I sent a harsh glare his direction. He smirked and turned away. Misty followed my gaze.

"That's Professor Oak's grandson Gary Oak, is it not?" She asked me, her acting flawless once again.

"I believe so. We were friends for a while as children, but that passed as he became arrogant and stupid." I crossed my arms.

"Wouldn't it be curious if he still remembered you too…" Misty mused a smirk coming onto her face. I narrowed my eyes.

She bolted up and dragged me over to where Gary was seated. Panic bubbled up inside of me but I calmed myself quickly, never losing my cool outer demeanour.

"Well who do we have here? Why might I have the honour of the presence of you two beautiful ladies?" He smirked at Misty and I as we approached. Misty giggled and I narrowed my eyes.

"Drop it Oak. See Misty? He doesn't remember me, let's go." I tried to drag off the redhead, but she planted her feet.

"I'm Misty Waterflower. You must be Gary Oak. I'm a huge fan of your grandpa. This grumpy young lady over here," she gestured to me, "Is Leaf Green."

"Oh my Mew. Is that really you Leaf? You've changed so much. You're still as beautiful as always." He flirted.

I rolled my eyes. "I wasn't interested 5 years ago, I'm still not interested now."

"That's no way to treat an old friend is it now?" He smirked.

"I don't see any old friends, only my new friend Misty and some annoying dick named Gary." My statement caused Misty to laugh.

"Nice burn girl." She patted my shoulder.

Gary's jaw locked. "Shut up Green." His eyes glanced up towards the boarding area; a flight attendant was just about to start the boarding. "See you around ladies." He stood and walked towards the boarding gate.

Misty and I exchanged a glance and followed after Gary, bags in hands.

I found myself sitting on the plane near the back. I spotted Misty sitting next to a boy with black hair and a cap. Gary was next to a girl with brown hair and blue eyes. Paul, up near the front was next to a boy with green hair. I almost laughed. Two hair freaks next to each other.

A girl stopped at my row and smiled at me. "Um I'm in the window seat." She said sweetly and pointed to the vacant seat next to me.

"Oh of course!" I stood and allowed her to take her seat before I retook mine.

I took a moment to study the girl out of the corner of my eye. She had navy blue hair and sapphire eyes. She wore black shorts, white TOMS **(A/N: I DON'T OWN!)** and a pink cardigan over a white camisole. Seemed innocent enough.

The girl caught my eyes and looked at me and smiled her sweet smile again. "I'm Dawn. Dawn Berlitz. What's your name?"

"Leaf." I responded. The girl didn't seem satisfied with my response. "Green. Leaf Green. I'm from Viridian City. You?"

She grinned. "Twinleaf Town, Sinnoh. Short ride for you to the airport huh?"

"Long one for you." I countered.

"So are you headed to Opelucid Academy for the Exceptionally Gifted?" She asked, keeping the conversation going.

"Why does that matter?"

"Just wondering if I'd see anyone I knew there."

I raised an eyebrow. "Exceptionally Gifted, huh?" I smirked. "Ability?"

She matched my smirk. "You'll have to see. Yours?"

"I suppose you'll have to see as well."

She held out her pale, slender hand. "An interesting start to an interesting friendship."

I shook it. "Indeed it is."

During the long flight I managed to fall asleep, although I will admit, I do not remember when.

I dreamt of a dark warehouse. I was pinning Gary down, my knife at his neck. I was screaming words about how he attacked an innocent girl. He retaliated with a snarl about being ordered. I felt a tear slip down my cheek as I pressed the knife farther into his neck and his eyes began widening with fear. I never cried when I killed people before, so why was I crying now.

He spoke. "Why are you doing this Leaf? What's wrong with you?"

My dream self spoke. I wasn't in control, merely inhabiting my body. "It's an order Oak. You should know it by now, working for Oak International for so long." The knife pressed into his neck.

"H-how did you?" He stammered.

"There's a lot I know about you Gary. Just like how you don't trust me."

"That's the thing," he spat looking me in the eyes struggling slightly, "I _did _trust you, but now this."

"No Gary. I was undercover, that's my source."

"My Grandpa's secretary! I knew she wouldn't just quit. Of course it was you wasn't it."

Good guess Gary. "Time to say goodbye."

"What about what we had? Did it mean nothing?"

"What all that? Don't you remember the two main rules in the spy biz? Number one, Keep your friends and allies close, but your enemies closer. Number two, Don't ever fall for anything within the boundaries of love."

I slashed his throat and he clawed at me, but I watched as Gary Oak's life sapped away before my eyes. I suddenly felt emotion of loss wash over me and I began to cry. Sobbing I let out a scream.

Someone was shaking me.

"Leaf! Wake up!" Dawn shook me awake.

"W-what happened?" My voice was dry and shaky.

"You fell asleep and started crying and screaming… You scared me…" Dawn put a hand on my shoulder, her face creased with worry. I squeezed my eyes shut. Oh god.

"I'll be right back." I stood and walked to the bathroom, I checked the line and pretended it was too long and walked back to my seat. On my way back I spotted Gary. I breathed out in relief. Thank god I didn't dream walk and actually kill him…

Wait. Why is that a good thing? It would allow me not to have a target at school. Confused, I shook my head and tried to clear it, but the murky, uncertain thoughts remained.

Sitting back down, I saw Dawn had put earbuds in and no longer seemed interested in me. I peered over her and out the window, we were nearing Unova. The journey was about to begin. And now I had to worry about taking my target out and, trying to decipher my confusing feelings from that nightmarish dream. Oh fucking hell.

As the plane began to descend, I spiralled away into my thoughts. They consumed me and I sat motionless. We hit the ground and the plane cruised into the landing area. My thoughts were slightly more organized now and I could only think one thing: This mission would be no different than any other.

I couldn't have been anymore, in my whole life, WRONG.

* * *

**Wow. That chapter went a totally different direction than I was planning for it too. Oh well. Ha. It worked though. And what's this? Leaf killed Gary in her sleep? But he's still alive :P I'm so weird. And it's short... wah... I really wanted to make it longer, but I'll leave it off here.**

**So I ended this here and the next chapter shall be, again, more character introductions! Yay! These are so boring… Heehee :D**

**R&R!**

**~ L2L00 ~**


	3. III - In Which Drew Gets a Headache

**Deep Cover – Chapter 3**

* * *

**And OMG I updated this story again! But wasn't I supposed to update BFFs? Shhhhhhhh! ;) That's next on my to do list. After go to shopping and buy another pair of TOMS that don't have holes in them… And finish my damn homework… Heh…**

**For any confused people, the abilities have not been revealed yet and actually won't be for a little while. Although, the first person's ability is revealed in this chapter. Each chapter will have a new ability revealed. My updating schedule now, will be more like it was throughout last year, only maybe slower since I'm getting waaaay more hw. Hw sucks… **

**Now blah blah blah…. RANT OVER. Enjoy the story and R&R people!**

* * *

**III – In Which Drew Gets a Headache**

Sometimes an opportunity in life appears, and it may seem like the greatest thing in the world… After a while, almost 99% of the time, you saw it wrong. It could open your eyes to new possibilities, or close them to the truth. How you see it, is up to you. People take sides, and sometimes the line between right and wrong is blurred. Sometimes, the enemy is closer than you may think.

* * *

**TIME: 17:49 P.M**

**PLACE: OPELUCID ACADEMY FOR THE EXCEPTIONALLY GIFTED, OPELUCID CITY, UNOVA**

**Drew's POV**

The bus that had shipped the 50 or so of us, who had just flown into Unova to attend this academy, had just driven away. It had left us all with our bags in front of a magnificent building. It was like an old castle. I'm not one for architecture, but obviously there were some people who enjoyed it, because sounds of amazement were heard.

I looked around. I spotted the purple haired boy I sat next to on the plane ride over. His name was Paul and he was from Veilstone City, Sinnoh. That's all I got out of him… I also saw the boy I'd sat next to on the bus ride. He had spikey brown hair. He was far more talkative. I got alone with him relatively well. His name was Gary Oak. The last name rang bells but I couldn't put my finger on it. There was a boy standing behind Gary that caught my eye. His raven coloured hair and brown eyes gave him away. It was Ash Ketchum. Dawn's target.

Not far away from Ash was a girl with brown hair and silver eyes. Next to her on one side was Dawn and on the other was a girl with red hair and green eyes. I recognized them as the two girls Gary spoke of that he'd met in the airport. The brunette was Leaf Green and the redhead was Misty Waterflower. My gaze continued to sweep the crowd until it landed on a brunette with sapphire eyes.

May Maple. About time I saw her. I cast my thoughts into hers and tried to read her mind. Instead I was met with a memory block. Clever. Someone blocked her minds from psychics. I wondered if it was Celia Harvi, the head operator of Cystile Corporation. I tried Ash's mind as well but found I was able to easily gain access to Ash's mind. Perhaps May blocked her own mind. Then I would be dealing with a psychic and that would really suck.

"Hello everyone! Welcome to Opelucid Academy for the Exceptionally Gifted. Each of you was chosen for your unique abilities. Many people may call you freaks, monsters. Here that is not the case. You are gifts, blessings on the world. To be born with such a gift is simply astounding." The man standing on the podium was hard to look at. He was pudgy with gray hair and blue eyes. He seemed all too happy. He was short and wore a gray suit that only made him stouter. "My name is Headmaster Odeneru. I will be the head of campus for your year here at OAFEG."

God what a terrible acronym that is… I rolled my eyes and tuned out the rest of the Headmaster's speech. Until the end that is.

"Each of you will be tested privately by a trusted staff team here to evaluate your skill level. All further training with your gift shall be done privately as well so no one is thought of as more or less important. The testing done today will determine which house dorm you are in and what level of skill you are. There are four houses: Blue, Green, Yellow and Red. There are three levels of skill: Terrakion Red or Level 1, Virizion Green or Level 2 and Cobalion Blue or Level 3. Hardly any of you will be classed as level 3 so have no worries."

I laughed bitterly. Yes what a wonderful way to get bullied.

"Starting off the tests will these students please come to the front: Andrew Hayden, Ashton Ketchum.." He read three other names but I wasn't listening. I was first up. How interesting…

I followed one of the staff members into a private room.

There room was decent sized with cold concrete floor and firm steel walls. There was a beat up metal table at one end of the room with three chairs behind it. Sitting in the chairs were the typical businessmen. Three average men wearing fresh pressed shirts, shiny shoes and sharp tuxedos.

I stood in front of the table as the staff member that led me in here, bolted out the door. I rolled my eyes. What a wimp.

"You are Andrew Hayden correct?" The first man asked. He had brown hair slicked back with far too much gel and brown eyes.

"Yes. I prefer Drew. If you please." I responded coolly.

"Now from your file it shows that you are a psychic. What do your abilities include?" The second asked. He had black hair and green eyes.

I thought for a moment. "Most of the abilities psychics would have. Minor mind reading, ability to levitate things, pain distribution, quick healing, among other smaller talents."

They all nodded and jotted a few things down on clipboards in front of them. Then the third man, with blonde hair and yellow eyes, spoke.

"What are some skills you have that don't rely on your abilities?"

I wanted to laugh. These questions were so basic, boring. When were we going to do a power test? I bit back my laugh. "I'm smart, quick on my feet and level headed. I'm also not easily distracted and I get things done efficiently."

They all nodded again. They seriously looked like puppets. They all moved at the same time and wore identical expressions. It was kind of creepy. Their minds however, were all blocked and I knew it was done by one of the board members.

"Mr. Hayden, if you could give us a demonstration of your powers, that would be much appreciated." The first man spoke again, his voice cool and cold.

I stepped backwards so I stood in the center of the room. A whirring sound could be heard for a few moments before slabs of concrete in the floor, with painful grinding sounds, slid away and metal practice dummies popped up. There were six dummies total.

I focused a sliver of my power on the first dummy. It shimmered silver faintly before exploding into a million pieces all over the room. The second dummy I grabbed using my telekinesis and threw it against the far wall. It shattered as well. I then blasted a beam of psychic energy at the third, melting it to a puddle of molten metal. The forth dummy glowed silver before all of its limbs were ripped off and thrown in random directions by telekinesis. Before I could destroy the last two dummies, more whirring sounds were heard.

Mechanism in the dummies roared to life. Light bulbs located in the dummies' eye sockets lit up and they came to life. They each wielded a sword and large metal mallet or hammer.

The fifth dummy swung its hammer down hard at me and I simply focused on blocking it. Its hammer hit the protective shield I'd formed around myself and bounced off. It bounced off with so much force that it jerked the dummy's arm back, mallet in hand, and knocked it's own head off.

I dropped the shield and faced the last training mannequin. It swung its sword at me and I stepped back out of range. It then took its hammer and dealt me a harsh blow to my stomach. I took the hit with ease, although it packed quite a punch. It swung the hammer again and I dodged, grabbing the handle of the hammer its way by. I slid my hand from the hammer handler to the machine's arm. I moved my pain into it and it's head exploded.

That was the most pathetic drill I've ever done.

The second man stood up. "Congratulations Mr. Hayden. You showed excellent promise with your powers. Your dorm colour is blue and you are Cobalion Blue. Speak with the staff member outside so you may locate your dorm. A roommate will join you soon."

I dipped my head slightly. I kept my voice cool. "Thank you." I spun on my heel and walked out of the room, careful to avoid the blown up metal.

The staff member from earlier, a young woman with red hair and gold eyes stood outside the door, waiting for me.

"Drew Hayden? This is your dorm key, room 165. To enter the blue dorm you go down through the main garden tunnel and enter the sixth door on your left." She explained and handed me an old fashioned bronze key.

I took the key and thanked her. As I walked away I heard her mutter something under her breath, but I couldn't quite catch the words. I was not in the mood to do any mind reading, so as I walked through the tunnel, which was floor to ceiling plants and even vines across the ceiling, I kept my thoughts to myself.

It wasn't a mystery to me why I had been placed into Cobalion Blue, I was powerful, no doubt about that. The dormitory placement was less than troubling to me. Others may have found it worry-some, but not me. I'd already deduced that Red Dorm was for the ordinary people who got here by chance, Yellow Dorm for the ones that bought their way in with money, Green Dorm for the ones who got in by random chance, and Blue for the ones who got in due to exceptional performances. Either my father pulled some strings, or these people have been watching me for far too long.

I spotted the door that entered to the Blue Dorm. I inserted the key, but it wouldn't turn. Of course, that was my room key, silly me. I removed the key, without turning it, and twisted the doorknob. The door swung open and I felt out of place.

The main room of the dorm was like a living room in a house. A very large house. Perhaps even a mansion. It had several tables and chairs scattered in an area to my left. There were couches and chairs, blue and brown, in the central area with a dark-wood coffee table near the seats. In the far right area there was a small alcove with a table and two chairs only. It was probably the study area, as there was a large bookcase, crammed with books, nearby. The whole room was floored with dark coloured wooden floorboards, some creaked underfoot.

Going straight through the main room to the back led you to two different hallways. They both looked identical: blue runner carpet decorated with small designs that ran the length of the hallway, picture frames of different graduates from the Blue Dorm, a large round circular stain glass window at the far end of the hallway with the symbol of the Blue Dorm, waves crashing against the beach, on it. Each hallway also had a strong wooden door that could be shut, closing off the hallway from the rest of the Dorm. The door on the right had the words "Les Filles" written on a plaque that was mounted to the door.

"The Girls." I noted to myself and turned to the door on the left. Mounted on an identical plaque on the door, were the words "Les Garçons".

"The Boys." I walked down this hallway and located the room number 165.

I entered the room and saw a basic dorm room. There were two double beds, each having their own side of the room. There were two desks, two side tables and a few other furniture articles that you'd expect the dorm to come with. I threw my bags down on the bed on the right and walked out.

Right as I was leaving the room I nearly ran face-first into Paul, who was about to open the door.

"You're my roommate?" He asked.

"I suppose." I replied.

He nodded. "At least I'm not with a total idiot."

I cracked a smile. Paul then pushed past me and threw his bags onto the other bed. He then joined me, walking back to the main room. We'd gone three quarters of the way down the hallway when room number 158's door was swung open suddenly and nearly hit Paul in the face.

He swore and shoved the door, gaining a yelp from the other side. Gary and Ash walked around the door before Gary shut it. He was laughing at Ash, who had a red mark on his face.

I cocked a brow.

"Don't ask." Ash muttered and pushed past us, Gary on his heels, still taunting him.

"Idiots." Paul grunted.

I rolled my eyes and walked into the main room. There was still nobody in the room. I sat down on one of the couches and Gary sat next to me. Ash sat on another couch and Paul in a chair, as far away from us as possible.

The dorm door swung open again and two girls came in, immersed in conversation. I immediately recognized Dawn and Leaf. They both dragged their suitcases down the girl's hallway, without so much as a glance in our direction.

The next people to arrive in the dorm were Misty and May. They were talking, but obviously weren't as comfortable together as Dawn and Leaf yet. Misty gave us a nod as she walked by. May flashed a sweet smile and waved.

I only counted eight more people who came through the door. Four girls: Melody Birnbaum, Marina Sanchez, Kelsey Xanda and Casa de Vanelle. Four boys: Rudy Trovita, Jimmy Talon, Evan Rickson and Charlie Kolten. So that meant that there were 16 people in the Blue Dorm.

It was around 2 hours after the last people came in that the dorm leader came in. Everyone was seated in the common room and all eyes were on her. She was a young woman around 25 with bright yellow hair and green eyes.

"Hi everyone and welcome to the Blue Dormitory! I hope you've all gotten settled in. My name is Maya Colberge. I'm going to be your Dorm Rep for the year. Let's start with an introduction. Say your name and what level you were placed in. You with the black hair, you start."

Charlie, the boy with black hair and brown eyes, started. "My name is Charlie Kolten and I was placed in Level 2."

The blonde girl with brown eyes next to him was next to speak. "Hi my name is Casa de Vanelle. I was placed in Level 1."

I tuned out the rest of the introductions until it got to May, but it went as follows: Charlie, Kelsey, Marina and Rudy were Level 2 and Melody, Jimmy, Casa and Evan were Level 1.

May smiled when it was her turn. "I'm May and I was placed in Level 3." The whole room was quiet. Misty cleared her throat awkwardly.

"My name is Misty. Level 3." A murmur spread through the crowd.

"Leaf. Leaf Green. I'm Level 3."

"Dawn Berlitz. Level 3."

Ash coughed. All eyes moved from the girls to him. "My name is Ash Ketchum. Also Level 3."

Gary smirked. "Oak. Gary Oak. Level 3."

I sighed. "Drew. Hayden. Placed in Level 3."

"Paul Shinji. Level 3."

Our dorm leader looked about ready to pass out. I don't think she could get anymore surprised actually. She was extremely white in the face. "Well that's definitely a first for me! I've never had 8 Level 3s in my dorm before. Congratulations everyone! Dismissed for what ever you want to do this evening." She stammered out, giving us a smile. She got up and walked out of the common room, her footsteps unsteady and unfocused.

The 4 girls: Melody, Marina, Kelsey and Casa got up and left. Along with their male counterparts: Rudy, Jimmy, Evan and Charlie. That left Gary, Ash, Paul, Misty, Leaf, Dawn, May and I. This was interesting…

I felt a sharp sting in the back of my head. Then another and another. It was like someone was pushing at the mental barriers put up in my mind. The pounding continued for another minute or so. I finally pushed it out of my head and felt a bead of sweat break out on the back of neck. Whoever wanted into my head, was strong.

I studied the faces of the seven others in the room. Misty was talking with Ash and Leaf. Dawn had introduced herself to Gary and the two were chatting away. Paul was sitting with his arms crossed and eyes closed. He didn't really seem like the type to bust into my head. That left May. She was listening to Dawn's and Gary's conversation and contributing small things, every now and then, but I could see she was focused on something else. Interesting that my own target wanted into my head.

I wonder what her powers extend to. Now I'm very interested to find out. Even if it means I get a couple of pounding headaches…

* * *

**A/N: And so ends Chapter 3 of Deep Cover. I'm not the best with writing guys' POVs so forgive me if Drew seems out of character. I just wanted to try it. **

**So Drew's power has been revealed. He is a psychic. His ability includes telekinesis, some mindreading (not his best), pain distribution and quick healing. **

**Also the boys met. And the girls did too. And everyone got together. Now they kiss their other and ride off into the sunset. :P I wish… This story has a lot more plot than that. -.- **

**Give your feedback in the comments! Also feel free to send me PMs :D I try and respond to any PMs I receive. **

**And BFFs will be updated next. **

**Check out my one-shot collection story! It's a bunch of drabbles for Leafgreenshipping and Pokeshipping =). It's called ABCs of Falling in Love ;)**

**Don't forget to check out the poll as well!**

**R&R!**

**~Liv2Laugh00~**


End file.
